Chronicles of the Duelist
Chronicles of the Duelist is a . It is followed by Crisis Climax. Features Acronym: CHOD Booster Set Number: L01 Cover Card(s): Poison Moss Marshstrosity Set art color: Green Contains: Gives support for the "Harridan", "Oathbreaker", " ", "Werebeast", "Floral", "Sunburst" and "Poison Moss" archetypes. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. Card List *(CHOD-JP001) Greedclaw - Werebeast of Rats ( ) *(CHOD-JP002) Goldfang - Werebeast of Gorillas ( ) *(CHOD-JP003) Sleekskin - Werebeast of Dolphins ( ) *(CHOD-JP004) Guardian Asmal ( ) *(CHOD-JP005) Oathbreaker Asmal, Titan of Destruction ( ) *(CHOD-JP006) Guardian Uther ( ) *(CHOD-JP007) Oathbreaker Urtho, Stalwart Golem of Immobility ( ) *(CHOD-JP008) Guardian Faust ( ) *(CHOD-JP009) Oathbreaker Faust, Monk of Justice ( ) *(CHOD-JP010) Sunburst Reflector ( ) *(CHOD-JP011) Sunburst Chimera ( ) *(CHOD-JP012) Sunburst Machina ( ) *(CHOD-JP013) Sunburst Reaper ( ) *(CHOD-JP014) Sunburst Detonator ( ) *(CHOD-JP015) Sunburst Astronomer ( ) *(CHOD-JP016) Poison Moss Spore Sapper ( ) *(CHOD-JP017) Poison Moss Wizard ( ) *(CHOD-JP018) Poison Moss Spore Collective ( ) *(CHOD-JP019) Poison Moss Corrosion Spore ( ) *(CHOD-JP020) Poison Moss Creaper ( ) *(CHOD-JP021) Harridan Defiler ( ) *(CHOD-JP022) Harridan Despoiler ( ) *(CHOD-JP023) Harridan Feast Blighter ( ) *(CHOD-JP024) Floral Tumbler - Cotton Spore ( ) *(CHOD-JP025) Floral Acrobat ( ) *(CHOD-JP026) Florist's Fertilizer ( ) *(CHOD-JP027) Florist's Compost ( ) *(CHOD-JP028) Floral Protector - Honeysuckle ( ) *(CHOD-JP029) Floral Regalia - Headdress ( ) *(CHOD-JP030) Floral Trapper - Thistle ( ) *(CHOD-JP031) Floral Inventer - Jasmine ( ) *(CHOD-JP032) Floral Bomber - Clove ( ) *(CHOD-JP033) Floral Invader - Dogwood ( ) *(CHOD-JP034) Slashclaw - Werebeast of Dragons ( ) *(CHOD-JP035) Silverhorn - Werebeast of Unicorns ( ) *(CHOD-JP036) Sunburst Knife Fighter ( ) *(CHOD-JP037) Sunburst Legionnaire ( ) *(CHOD-JP038) Sunburst Armorer ( ) *(CHOD-JP039) Sunburst Judge ( ) *(CHOD-JP040) Floral Matriarch ( ) *(CHOD-JP041) Floral Thornbush ( ) *(CHOD-JP042) Floral Flayer ( ) *(CHOD-JP043) Floral Seedling ( ) *(CHOD-JP044) Floral Emperor ( ) *(CHOD-JP045) Poison Moss Marshstrosity ( ) *(CHOD-JP046) Poison Moss Marshall ( ) *(CHOD-JP047) Poison Moss Marshioness ( ) *(CHOD-JP048) Harridan Storm Mage ( ) *(CHOD-JP049) Harridan Hag Queen ( ) *(CHOD-JP050) Harridan Ransacker ( ) *(CHOD-JP051) Harridan's Totem Goddess ( ) *(CHOD-JP052) Poison Moss Marsh Mallow ( ) *(CHOD-JP053) Poison Moss Chimera ( ) *(CHOD-JP054) Poison Moss Despoiler ( ) *(CHOD-JP055) Cestus of Annhiation - Asmal ( ) *(CHOD-JP056) Shield of Unyielding Might - Urtho ( ) *(CHOD-JP057) Bracers of Indignation - Faust ( ) *(CHOD-JP058) Harridan's Flight ( ) *(CHOD-JP059) Ancient Nest ( ) *(CHOD-JP060) Spoiled Feast ( ) *(CHOD-JP061) Rite of Spoil ( ) *(CHOD-JP062) Rank-Up-Magic Harridan's Curse ( ) *(CHOD-JP063) Rank-Down-Magic Harridan's Promise ( ) *(CHOD-JP064) Shamanic Ascension ( ) *(CHOD-JP065) Interupted Ceremony ( ) *(CHOD-JP066) Chieftan's Rite of Passage ( ) *(CHOD-JP067) Poison Moss Toxicity ( ) *(CHOD-JP068) Trapped In the Marsh ( ) *(CHOD-JP069) Poison Moss Totem ( ) *(CHOD-JP070) Poison Moss Witchdoctor ( ) *(CHOD-JP071) Oathbreaker's Summons ( ) *(CHOD-JP072) Sunburst Treasure ( ) *(CHOD-JP073) Sunburst's Pride ( ) *(CHOD-JP074) Sunburst Sanctum ( ) *(CHOD-JP075) Brood of the Sacred Queen ( ) *(CHOD-JP076) Harridan's Seduction ( ) *(CHOD-JP077) Festival of the Moon ( ) *(CHOD-JP078) Shamanic Foresight ( ) *(CHOD-JP079) Poison Moss Sakura Garden ( ) *(CHOD-JP080) Oathbreaker's Resolve ( ) Category:Booster Pack